happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Purple Tree Eater Exposed
The Purple Tree Eater Exposed is a HTFF episode that reveals Nuppet and Quist's origins. Plot While The Scrappy Bands are preforming, their leader Zander tells their audience (which consists of nothing but Flaky, Raymond, Cardboard and a fish skeleton) that Quist will be preforming, however Nuppet ends up biting the cord and begins to beat up Zander to death. Once he dies, the other four members begin to freak out. Quist tries to fix this but Nuppet grabs on to the microphone cord and uses it to choke the other members. Flaky sees this and freaks out but Quist tries to tell Flaky that it's just an act as Nuppet bites off a jogging Ronson's tail which makes Chewie fall and get impaled on Raymond's spiky tail. Flaky and Raymond run away but they get run over by a police car. Out pop up Otus, Savaughn and Paws who are angry at Quist, so Quist runs off until Otus hits her with a baton and makes her fall on the ground. Quist wakes up and is shown about to be electrocuted by the chair, but before that happens, Otus tells her that she has a few minutes to stay alive, while Paws puts Nuppet in an evidence bag. Quist starts to think about where her life went wrong. In Quist's flashback, she is shown to be a young child and was about to put on a show outside using one of her paper bag puppets. She began to put on the show, though it soon turned into a nightmare as it began to rain, thus making the puppet got destroyed and everyone to laugh at Quist as she tried to show that she had other puppets, but they were shown to be all crumbled out from being in her pants for too long. She tried to check in her other pockets but her pants fell down, and she became an even bigger laughing shock than before. The final nail in the coffin is when she wet herself in embarassment, then the young Quist ran away, crying in embarassment. Suddenly, while that was going on, a violent shootout was going on in a toy store. An unnamed shooter had murdered everyone there until the teenage Otus and Savaughn appeared and ended up shooting a nearby shelf that crushes the shooter. While the shooter was about to die he grabbed a nearby puppet (the at-the-time lifeless Nuppet) and cast a spell that sent his soul inside the puppet as the shooter later died. Later, the toy store was shown to be closed as Tromp stole the puppet, while Quist's Parents appeared and asked Tromp if he knows where to find a puppet for their little girl. Tromp then gave Quist's Parents the puppet who he dubbed Nuppet when trying to make up a name. Quist's Parents happily agreed to purchase it. Later, on Christmas Eve, the young Quist was shown about to open her final gift, which was revealed to be Nuppet. She played with Nuppet until Nuppet bit the Christmas tree in half which ended up crushing her parents, killing them. Quist was then sent to an orphanage where she depressingly played with her puppet. Then, Quist snaps out of her flashback, as she's about to get the death penalty. However, Nuppet ends up chewing out of the bag and jumps up to bite the cord that is used to electrocute Quist. Otus is confused as he holds the wire but suddenly, he, Savaughn and Paws are electrocuted and blow up and Nuppet escapes, then Quist realizes she can't stay mad at him much longer. As Quist leaves the jail cell, Tash sees Nuppet and realizes how evil he is, so Tash ends up punching off Quist's hand that carries Nuppet, causing Quist to bleed to death. Moral "Living creatures are more inappropriate than a hollow lifeless dummy." Deaths *Zander is beaten to death. *The rest of The Scrappy Bangs' members are sliced by the microphone wire. *Chewie is impaled by Raymond. *Raymond and Flaky are run over. *The shooter died when the shelf hit him. *Nuppet's Parents were crushed by the Christmas tree. *Otus, Savaughn and Paws are electroucted and explode. *Quist bleeds to death. Trivia *This episode reveals how Nuppet is alive. *Quist's Parents' faces were never shown, so it's unknown if they were even rabbits like their daughter. *Strangely enough, young Quist wore clothes yet older Quist doesn't. *Paws's cop side from "Paw and Order" returns. Category:Season 81 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Origin episodes